


Like a falling star

by Rin_Kuroi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Betrayal, Existential Crisis, Family, Gen, Metaphors, Who am I?, friends - Freeform, not good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Kuroi/pseuds/Rin_Kuroi
Summary: All things are bound to change, to end someday. And every time, something new is born.





	Like a falling star

**Author's Note:**

> Something really short I wrote at work the other day.  
> Just something to show that I'm alive and kicking, even if I'm not that productive those days anymore.
> 
> And don't forget, english is not my main language!  
> So there are bound to be mistakes. (just ignore them please...)  
> But oh well, enjoy !

****_Endings and beginnings_

 

It was as if I was looking at stars.

Stars that were falling from the sky, showing their beauty one last time.

Those falling stars... they would haunt me till the end of my time.

 

Why?

 

Because all those falling stars were people I once called friends, family even.

Till the moment when I wasn't good enough anymore in their eyes.

It hurt... but so were so many other things.

My heart, my soul, my body.

All of me was standing in flames, breaking down and down and down till nothing would be there in the end.

Or more like, the “me” that I was up to this day would disappear and be exchanged for a new one.

For a new “me” with a new family and friends.

For a new future.

Everything I knew to this day would change.

 

Red was fallowing the glittering green stars that were falling.

Red was raining down on us.

And red was what would drown the past, let it be forgotten.

 

Like Red was forgotten all those years ago.

Like Neah was.

Like Allen was going to be.

Who would take the place?

A kid from the streets?

A clown from a circus?

A traveler?

A rich kid running from home?

A murderer?

A scholar?

 

Who knows... maybe it was one of them, or all of them combined.

Or maybe it would end.

 

But a glance at the people standing next to me, holding my hand, leaning against me, smiling at me, they showed me that whoever I wanted to be, whoever I choose to be would be okay.

That they would accept me.

I think... I don't need to choose, that over time a new “me” would be built upon the old one and be there beside them.

I just needed to be me.

 

And before me the stars continued falling.

Falling and falling, taking the light with them, down, down to the earth and beyond.

Red was covering it all, like a last goodbye.

Unified and as if it wanted to say “we were here, together”.

 

Together forever with a coat of red and the once glittering stars.

Buried under flames and earth and under the wide blue sky.

 


End file.
